Superman vs Deathstroke
by LongLiveI
Summary: Superman expects a normal night in Metropolis, but during a dinner with Lois an assassin strikes. The Man of Steel is forced to face off with the well know terninator, Deathstroke. Read this epic battle that occurs in Metropolis as Superman is force to survive the attack of this deadly mercenary. Hope you enjoy.


**Man of Steel meets The Terminator**

Superman flew the skies as he did his routine patrol over Metropolis. The night seemed peaceful and there was no crimes to stop. Superman decided to call it a night. He flew into a dark ally and changed into his civilian clothes and assumed his usual identity as Clark Kent. He went to the nearest phone booth and called Lois.

Lois: Hello?

Clark: Hi, Lois. Its Kent. I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight.

Lois: I would love to. Whats the occasion?

Clark: It seems like a peaceful night. Not much going on.

Lois: Well I get off at six, so you can pick me up at eight.

Clark: Why eight?

Lois: I have to get ready.

Clark: Ok?! Eight O'clock it is.

Lois: Bye. See you then.

Clark hung up and went home to prepare for his date with Lois. As he was walking home, someone was following him. Watching his every move. Clark pick Lois up at eight and took her to a fancy restaurant. Lois was impressed and looked forward to dinner.

As Clark and Lois were having dinner and talking, a man was atop a build. He was setting up his sniper stand for his sniper rifle. He aim the rifle for Clark, but then notice that the woman he was with was excited about something. Clark was proposing to her.

Rifleman: This will get your attention.

Clark was proposing to Lois, but he heard a distant gunshot and could hear the bullet traveling through the air. As Lois was trying on the ring, the bullet pierce the outside widow in was heading straight for Lois. Clark use his super speed to move Lois out of the way of the bullet. Everyone in the restaurant was in shock.

Clark: Everybody get down!

Clark quickly got Lois out of harms way. Taking her to a spot of the restaurant were he felt she would be safe.

Lois: What is going on! Is someone robbing the place!

Clark: Stay here, I'll be back!

Lois: Wait! Clark!

During the frenzy, Clark ran into the restroom and change into his Superman outfit. He emerged out and used his supervision to see who was firing the shots. He saw a rifle barrel aiming down from the top of an apartment complex.

Superman: Now I see you.

Superman launched from inside the restaurant, blasting through the air to reach the rifleman. As the shooter saw Superman coming, he stood up and slung his rifle on his back. As Superman drew closer, he leap from atop the building and punch Superman in the chest. Superman crashed into the street, smashing into a taxi cab. The rifleman shot a grapple hook and landed in the street, just yards away from Superman. The people stood back in shock. Superman arose from the destroyed taxi cab and stood in front of the rifleman.

Superman: Who are you!

Rifleman: The name is Slade, but you can call me Deathstroke!

Superman: What do you want!

Deathstroke: Your life!

Deathstroke pull out his pistols, and while running toward Superman, was firing shot after shot. The bullets bounce off of Superman's skin with ease. As Deathstroke got closer, he put away his guns and drew out his sword. He slashed Superman across his face and kicked him into one of the cars. Superman rub his face and to his amazement he was bleeding.

Deathstroke: Aw, your bleeding already.

Superman: What the hell is that.

Deathstroke: Don't worry about it.

Deathstroke swung his sword, but Superman used his super speed to dodge it and punched him in the face. He then blasted him in his chest with his heat vision. Deathstroke fell to the ground, but quickly leap to his feet and charged Superman again. Although he had incredible swordsmanship, Superman was too fast. Superman countered Deathstroke barrage of attacks with another clean punch to his face that, for some reason, left Superman knuckles bruised. Deathstroke fell to the ground, dropping his sword.

Superman: Its over. Give up!

Deathstroke: Oh no, its just beginning.

Deathstroke pulled out a detonator switch and triggered it. The bottom floor of the Daily Planet news building exploded in a burst of flames and the building was collapsing. As Superman watched in horror, Deathstroke pull out his gun and fired for Superman's heart. Superman was slow to react to this and moved just enough for it to hit his shoulder. This bullet penetrated his skin. Superman felt a massive pain from the impact and began to notice that it wasn't a regular bullet. He grab his shoulder as he fell to his knees from the pain. Deathstroke stood up and got his sword off the ground.

Superman: Why?!

Deathstroke: I knew you would be too fast for me to even think about touching you, but I also knew if I distracted you long enough I could get a clean shot with that kryptonite bullet. I still missed your heart, but a hit is a hit I guess.

Superman: What do you want with me?

Deathstroke: Lets just say someone paid me a lot of money for your termination. I'm going to make sure that happens.

Superman: If its me you wanted, why them?! Their innocent!

Deathstroke: Collateral damage. Anything to get the job done.

Deathstroke walked over to Superman to finish him. Superman could hear the screams of the people and the building. As Deathstroke got closer, Superman mustered up another strength to blast him with his heat vision sending him smashing into a civilians car. Despite his pain, Superman flew into the air to get to those in the collapsing building.

Deathstroke: Think you can get away from me!

Deathstroke shot his grapple hook onto Superman's left ankle. Superman continued on despite this. Deathstroke drop his sword, but took out a second grapple and connected it to the one attached to Superman. He shot the second one into a building window stopping Superman. Superman grew frustrated and knew he had to save those people. He snatch the line breaking a chunk of the wall out and sent Deathstroke flying into the air. While a float, Deathstroke took his rifle off his back, set it to automatic, and sprayed Superman with a shower of led. The bullets hurt Superman on impact, but he tried countering with his heat vision blasting Deathstroke out of the air. Superman then continued on to helping those endangered. As Deathstroke was free falling, he activated his jet pack and trailed him. Superman made it to the fourth floor where the survivors were trying to avoid the flames. Superman smashed in.

Superman: I'm here to save you! Everyone just stay calm, I'm going to get you all out of here!

Civilian Woman: Superman, look out!

Superman turned around only to have Deathstroke ram into him, smashing up to the fifth floor. Deathstroke pick Superman up and began pounding him in the face. Superman tried to fight back, but the kryptonite bullet lounged in his shoulder was making weak. Deathstroke then round house kicked him, sending Superman spiraling in the air and smashing to the floor. Deathstroke took out a dagger and again was going for the kill. Superman saw him coming and took his fist and busted the floor, sending them both falling to the fourth floor. As they crashed, Deathstroke dropped his dagger. When he went for it, Superman grab his ankle and slung him to the wall. The civilians tried to stay out of their way. Superman had to think fast because he knew Deathstroke wasn't going to stay down for long. He then heard helicopters and had an idea.

Superman: Is the elevator working!

Civilian Man: I guess, but we can't go down!

Superman: I don't need you to go down, what everyone in here to go to the top floor and get of the roof!

Civilian Woman: Are you nuts, the building is collapsing! We don't a chance up there!

Superman: Just trust me!

Deathstroke stood up, cracked his neck, and shook off the ashes. Superman had to act fast and get the people out of the building.

Superman: Helicopters are coming! Get the top of the building and flag them down!

Civilian Man: Alright right people, you heard him, lets go!

As the people made it to the elevator, Superman turn his attention to Deathstroke who stood in front of him. Holding his shoulder, Superman confronted him.

Deathstroke: It just me and you now.

Superman: Who hired you to do this?

Deathstroke: Sorry, I don't reveal my clients.

Superman: You don't want to do this Deathstroke. The odds are against you.

Deathstroke: Actually I do. My armor is polished with kryptonite, and so are my blades. I think my are a lot better then your Clark.

Superman: What? How do you know my name?

Deathstroke: I've been watching you for months. Studying you, analyzing you. When I took the job, I wanted to make sure my chances of failure was slim to none. Preparing my weaponry, armor, and even waiting to the sun went down to strike.

Superman: Well then. Lets finish this.

Deathstroke: Early death wish? The night is still young Superman.

Superman: Enough mind games! Lets see how prepared you are.

Deathstroke: My pleasure.

Superman and Deathstroke circled each other, sizing one another up. Due to his shoulder injury and Deathstroke combat skills, Superman retain from the first attack. Deathstroke notice this and threw a right hook. Superman duck it, but created distance between them. He didn't want to engage Deathstroke with the bullet still inside him. Deathstroke charged Superman with a barrage of attacks landing a left hook, right low kick to the knee, a elbow to the chin, and a force palm to his injured shoulder. Superman staggered back, but tried to remain calm and think. He knew he had to get that bullet out of him.

Deathstroke: Whats wrong? You look tired. Don't worry, you will have plenty of time to sleep once I'm done.

Deathstroke ran to attack him again. In that moment, Superman blasted the floor with his heat vision, collapsing it. Deathstroke fell through while Superman floated in the air. Superman flew out of the building. Weary, he fell to the ground, smashing through to the sewer. Superman crawled out of the sewage water and lean against the wall. His skin was pale, his body was badly bruised, and the pain in his shoulder grew and he began to think rational. He rip a pipe out of the wall and dug into his wound.

Superman: If I can just get it out. Ah!

The kryptonite bullet finally fell out. He then kicked it into the sewage and watched it wash away. Superman sat against the wall, Staring at the moon from the hole he smashed. His shoulder began to slowly heal now that the kryptonite was out, but his body was still badly damage and his strength was dwindled.

The news building finally collapsed, but Deathstroke emerged from the rubble alive. He was holding his left arm as if to be hurt. The cops showed up with helicopter support in the sky. All guns were aimed on him.

Police: Put your hands up, now!

Deathstroke raised his hands up. Two of the officer went to detain him. Once they touched him, that is when he sprung. He twisted the first officer's arm, took his gun and shot him point blank. He then shot the second officer and took his gun as he was falling. The other police officers open fire only to have their bullets bounce off his armor.

Officer: What the hell is this guy?!

Although they were taking cover, Deathstroke precision was dead on as he killed all of them with ease. He then turn his attention to the helicopter. With a signal shot, Deathstroke hit the pilot and the helicopter was going down. As the surrounding crowd of civilians and reporters watch in terror, Deathstroke walk the streets as the helicopter crashed behind him exploding into a burst of flames. He then saw his sword on the ground. Picking it up and placing it on his back he notice a whole in the middle of the street.

Deathstroke: Now, back to business.

Deathstroke hopped into the sewer, checking his surroundings. He noticed a trail of blood. He raised both the guns as he followed it, staying alert. All of a sudden, out off the water came Superman, smacking the guns out of Deathstroke's hands with the pipe he snatched out of the wall. He then bashed it across his skull, cracking Deathstroke's helmet. Deathstroke staggered and then fell.

Superman: Get up! Now!

Deathstroke drew his sword and try for a slash. Superman block it with his pipe, and then batted him with it. Deathstroke slashed threw the pipe. Superman punched him in the gut and uppercut him out of the sewer and back into the street. Deathstroke struggled, but managed to get on one knee and use his sword as support. Superman float out of the sewer and the people cheered as he levitated in the close to the ground.

Superman: Your done Deathstroke! No one else has to get hurt!

Deathstroke grew enraged. Yet while staring at Superman, Deathstroke notice a familiar face in the crowd behind him. Then he slowly stood up.

Deathstroke: Like I said before Superman! Its only beginning!

Superman was confuse at this and watched Deathstroke closely in case he pulled out another detonator device. Instead Deathstroke drew his sword back and spiraled it Superman dodged it.

Superman: Really, is that your big...

Civilian: Oh my god! She hurt!

Superman turned around to the commotion. His eye was struck with horror, followed by tears. The sword impaled Lois Lane through her stomach as she would reporting live. His emotion began to run rapid as he watched her on the ground. He flew to her. The crowd step back. Superman held her in his arms.

Superman: I'm sorry Lois.

Lois Lane: Clark?

Superman: Yes. I'm here.

Lois Lane: You look good without, your, your glasses.

Superman: I love you Lois.

Lois Lane: I, I love.

Lois drifted away. Superman emotions went into a frenzy as she died in his arms.

Superman: No. No. No! No! No! Not Lois.

Superman's shot into a rage. He turned around to see that Deathstroke was gone. He let go of Lois speeding off into the sky, flying as fast as he could to find Deathstroke. High in the sky, Superman eyes began quickly scanning for him.

Deathstroke: Hey, lover boy!

Superman turn around to see Deathstroke firing a missile at him from the top of the Lexcorp building. The missile hit Superman dead on, burning off his cape and half of his shirt. Deathstroke waited, ready to fire again. Superman emerged from the smoke, speeding toward Deathstroke. Deathstroke fired another missile, but Superman froze it with his ice breath and then punch through it. Superman punch Deathstroke with great force, breaking his helmet in the process. Deathstroke dropped missile launcher and drew his sword. Once again they circle each other.

Superman: Why?! Why her?! You wanted me, she did nothing to deserve that?!

Deathstroke: Collateral damage! Haven't been over that Superman?! I said anything and everything to get the job done!

Superman: Well this ends now!

Superman charged Deathstroke. Deathstroke calculated his arrival and slashed him across his chest. He then spun and slashed him across his back. Superman dodged his third attack, and landed a blow to his face followed by a shot to his chest that smashed through armor. Deathstroke staggered as the hit left him winded. Superman came at him again, but he rolled out of the way and then stabbed his sword through Superman's left leg.

Superman: Ah!

Deathstroke then barraged Superman with a blitz of attacks and combos. As Deathstroke was trying to land a kick Superman grabbed him by his leg and slam him to the floor. He lifted him up again and this time he burst the roof with him. They both landed into Lex Luthor's office, setting off the building alarm. Both of them were badly battered and could barely move. The sprinkler system turn on. Superman grab the sword and pulled it out of his leg and tossed it, grunting in pain as he was still unable to stand. Deathstroke laid on the floor for a second as he to struggle to move. The two then managed to look at one another.

Superman: You took everything from me.

Deathstroke: Don't worry. Losing everything is not so bad after a couple of years.

Superman: Are you human?

Deathstroke: Funny. I could ask you the same thing.

Superman: So you just kill with no regret or remorse?

Deathstroke: You make it sound so bad.

Superman: Your a monster.

Deathstroke: No.

Deathstroke struggle to his feet and staggered over and picked up his sword. He then walked over to Superman.

Deathstroke: I'm no monster. I'm the terminator.

Deathstroke raised his sword to stab Superman in his chest, while Superman loaded his heat vision aimed for Deathstroke's head.


End file.
